Appendix:Pokémon Types
'''Pokémon types '''are a feature which determine the strength and weaknesses of different Pokémon. It is an attribute that mainly balances out Pokémon. List of Pokémon types Normal-type Normal-type Pokémon usually have moves based on standard attacks, such as tackles and scratches, and usually don't have moves from other types unless it is a dual-type Pokémon. Normal-type moves are not super effective against any Pokémon, and are resisted by Rock-type, as well as Steel-type Pokemon. Normal-type and Ghost-type attacks have no effect on each other. Flying-type Flying-type Pokémon are usually Pokémon that fly or resemble birds, so they are immune to Ground-type attacks. Most flying-type Pokémon are dual-type Pokemon, with the most common ones being dual Normal and Flying-type Pokemon. Flying-type moves are super effective against Grass, Bug, and Fighting-type Pokémon. Dark-type The moves of Dark-type Pokémon are super effective against Psychic and Ghost-type Pokémon. Pokemon that belong to this type are immune to Psychic-type attacks as well. They are able to deal effectively with Psychic-type pokemon. Ground-type The Ground-type is mostly a slow, and physical type normally shining in attack and defense stats. The Ground-type attacks hit Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock and Steel super effectively, while being resisted by the Bug and Grass types while also having no affect on the Flying-type nor Pokémon with the ability Levitate. Defensively, the Ground-type resists the Poison and Rock type attacks while being immune to Electric type attacks. Along with that, the Ground type is weak to the common Ice, Grass and Water type attacks. Fire-type Fire-type moves are super effective against Grass, Ice, Bug and Steel-type Pokémon. Pokemon that belong to this type cannot be burnt. They are resisted by Water, Dragon and Rock types. If defensive, they are resisted by Bug, Grass, Steel, Ice and Fairy types. While it hits Ground, Rock and Water types super effectively. Water-Type The Water-type is a very balanced type with low speed. This type is the most common type of the eighteen. On the offensive side of water types, they are super effective against Fire, Rock and Ground types and resisted by Dragon, Grass and Water types. On the defensive side, they resist Fire, Ice, Steel and Water type attacks and get hit super effective by Electric and Grass type attacks. Grass-type The moves of Grass-type Pokémon are super effective against Water, Ground, and Rock-type Pokémon. Electric-type Electric-type moves are super effective against Water and Flying-type Pokémon. Pokemon that belong to this type cannot be paralyzed. As ground insulates electricity, Electric-type moves have no effect on Ground-type Pokemon, and Ground-type attacks are also the only weaknesses of Electric-type Pokemon. Bug-type The moves of Bug-type Pokémon are super effective against Grass, Psychic and Dark-type Pokémon. Ice-type The moves of Ice-type Pokémon are super effective against Grass, Ground, Flying, and Dragon-type Pokémon. Rock-type The moves of Rock-type Pokémon are super effective against Fire, Ice, Flying, and Bug-type Pokémon. Steel-type Steel-type moves are super effective against Ice, Rock and Fairy-type Pokémon. Steel-type Pokemon are immune to Poison-type attacks. Psychic-Type Psychic-type attacks are super effective against Fighting and Poison-type Pokémon. However, they have no effect on Dark-type Pokemon. Ghost-type Ghost-type moves are super effective against Psychic-type Pokémon, and its own type, but they have no effect on Normal-type Pokemon. However, Ghost-type Pokemon are immune to Normal-type attacks as well. Poison-type Poison-type moves are super effective against Grass and Fairy-type Pokémon. However, they have no effect on Steel-type Pokemon. In addition, they cannot be hurt by both normal and badly-poisoned inducing moves. Fighting-type The moves of Fighting-type Pokémon are super effective against Normal, Ice, Rock, Dark, and Steel-type Pokémon. Dragon-type Dragon-type moves are only super effective against its own type, yet Dragon-type Pokemon have powerful stats to compensate. However, most final form Dragon-type Pokemon have double weaknesses to Ice-type moves due to their secondary types, and Dragon-type moves have no effect on Fairy-type Pokemon. Resisted by Steel types. If defensive, Resisted by Water, Grass, Fire and Electric types. While it hits Dragon, Fairy and Ice types super effectively. Fairy-type To turn the tides for the everlasting domination of the Dragon-Type pokemon, Fairy-Type was added to balance the meta. The moves of Fairy-type Pokémon are super effective against Fighting, Dragon and Dark-type Pokémon. And resisted by Steel, Poison and Fire types. If defensive, resisted by Bug, Dark and Fighting types. While it hits Poison and Steel types super effectively.Category:Pokémon Types